Heroe
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Madara decide morir a costa de salvar a Naruto. Naruto vuelve a Konoha 5 años después y mas poderoso. Con 21 años, a punto de conseguir su sueño y una hija de 4 años. ¿Qué podría salir mal para Naruto e Ino? (Ino x Naru x Fem Kyuubi)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo me pertenece Hitomi Uzumaki**

En el campo de batalla, solo quedaban 2 Shinobis. Uno de ellos, tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos eran morados con un patrón de ondas, vestía una armadura roja, actualmente destruida.

El otro, tenía el cabello entre rubio y rojo, sus ojos eran azules con la pupila rasgada, vestía una chaqueta naranja, una camiseta negra y un pantalón naranja.

Naruto había conseguido transformarse en un Rey Demoniaco, cuando Ritsuko, había inundado sus canales de chacra. No solo dándole su mismo estatus y transformando a su ex Jinchuriki en su marido. Sino transformándolo en **Jû Ichibi** (Once colas)

—Eres un gran guerrero… Uzumaki Naruto. Eres un digno miembro del clan Uzumaki—dijo Madara sonriendo, mientras que preparaba su ataque final, con el que esperaba poner fin a la vida del Uzumaki—Mokuton: Dragón de Madera—Un gigantesco dragón apareció y ataco al Uzumaki. Quien lanzo un par de Kunais hacia el Uchiha, el pelinegro tuvo que esquivarlos, cuando volvió su vista hacia su enemigo. El Uzumaki desapareció—_Hiraishin_—pensó el Uchiha mientras se daba vuelta para encarar a su enemigo… muy tarde, el Jinchuriki, ya había proyectado un Rasengan sobre el pecho del Uchiha. Golpeándolo de lleno. Ambos cayeron al suelo; Una criatura de aspecto humano, con un patrón de remolino, apareció ante Madara. Era Zetsu Remolino. Con sus últimas fuerzas, el Uchiha dio su última orden—Zetsu… sálvalo… entrégale mis ojos y…—Madara miro el campo de batalla, donde habían caído miles de Shinobis de todas las naciones, sonrió, volvió su mirada hacia su esclavo—toma muestras… de cada uno de ellos e… e implántalas en el Uzumaki.

Zetsu Remolino asintió, se agacho y le saco los ojos a su antiguo amo. Cargo con su nuevo amo, hasta el nido Zetsu. Lo recostó sobre una cama y comenzó implantando el legendario Dojutsu. Luego y durante varias horas, lo curo, le implanto las células de todos los Shinobis caídos en la guerra. Incluso varios del Shinra Tensei o de la resurrección del mundo impuro.

¿Por qué había elegido su antiguo amo salvar al Uzumaki? Eso era para él un misterio, pero estaba solo para obedecer… a su nuevo amo.

Movió a un Zetsu negro de una rama del nido y este tomo conciencia.

—Madara-Sama. Me ha dicho que ahora… Uzumaki Naruto será nuestro nuevo amo—dijo Zetsu remolino—Ya he trasplantado el Rinnegan. Busca muestras de las células de los otros que cayeron en la guerra y tráemelos.

—Entendido—dijo Zetsu Negro, mientras salía a completar su misión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke había estado siguiendo a Naruto por el campo, con la ayuda de Karin. Hasta que ella le dijo que le había perdido.

— ¿Puedes sentir a Madara? —pregunto Sasuke. Karin negó con la cabeza.

—No, tampoco a Naruto—dijo Karin. Sasuke apretó sus manos. Naruto no podía estar muerto. Él no quería que su amigo estuviera muerto.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Orochimaru—dijo Sasuke. Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, asintieron. El equipo fue en búsqueda de Orochimaru.

Hasta que encontraron una cueva.

—Esa Serpiente tiene que estar allí dentro—dijo Suigetsu.

—Bien, es hora de…—Sasuke fue interrumpido cuando apareció Zetsu Negro, los venció a los cuatro con una gran facilidad y tomo muestras de sus células mientras que estaban inconscientes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu Negro fue haciendo lo mismo por todos lados, derrotando a todos y cada uno de los equipos de la Alianza con gran maestría y robando muestras de sus células.

Luego apareció ante el Zetsu Remolino quien las implantaba en Naruto.

Al terminar su labor. Zetsu Negro, movió a otro igual a él y sin decirle nada, el otro tomo la forma física de Naruto. Luego el Negro cargo con los cuerpos de Madara y del supuesto Naruto para que: o bien, se lo comieran los cuervos; o lo encontrara alguien de la alianza.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara hayo el lugar de la batalla final entre su amigo Naruto Uzumaki y Madara Uchiha.

Lo que vio fue desgarrador, su amigo estaba muerto y le faltaba el brazo derecho. El Uchiha tenía un hueco en su pecho del tamaño de un puño o más específicamente… del tamaño de un Rasengan.

Cubrió ambos cuerpos en arena y cargo con ellos hasta el campamento de la Alianza.

Al llegar al campamento de la alianza todos salieron de las carpas.

Gaara puso ambos cuerpos. Primero destapo el cuerpo del Uchiha. Todos Vitorearon el hecho de haber ganado la guerra.

—Y…—comenzó Tsunade— ¿Quién es el otro? —despacio, muy despacio. Gaara aparto la arena del otro cuerpo.

Todos miraron con horror, el cuerpo sin vida del héroe, del Jinchuriki, del amigo de todos, del hijo adoptivo de Tsunade, del hijo del Yondaime, del hijo de Uzumaki Kushina.

— ¡NARUTO! —El grito de Ino fue desgarrador, dándoles a todos "movimiento" Shikamaru y Kurenai la agarraron para apartarla de la desgarradora escena— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto no puedes abandonarme! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡No puedes abandonarnos a mí y a tu hijo! —escuchar esa frase, los dejo a todos helados.

¿Ino estaba embarazada? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que ese niño era el hijo de Naruto?

La Yamanaka se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Naruto y comenzó a llorar sobre él.

—Ino—dijo Sakura desgarradoramente. Viendo a su amiga llorando.

—Yamanaka Ino—le llamo Shikamaru arrodillándose a su lado.

—Uzumaki—dijo la rubia de forma segura—Uzumaki Ino.

Una joven madre, acababa de enviudar y un pequeño o pequeña, niño o quizás niña había quedado huérfano o huérfana. Sin siquiera haber nacido.

**:::::::::::::::: **

Cinco Años después

Naruto estaba vivo, los tres Zetsu le habían explicado cómo Madara le había ordenado a Zetsu Negro salvarle.

Naruto mordió su dedo y marco con su sangre a uno de los Zetsu que permanecía inmóvil, dándole vida. Este no era como los anteriores, este era de piel Escarlata

—Naruto-Sama—dijo el Zetsu cobrando vida— ¿Qué desea que haga?

—Ve a Konoha. Reúne información sobre todo lo que ocurra y luego vuelve a este mismo lugar—dijo Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Ino se encontraba paseando con su niña en brazos, a su lado estaban Hinata y Sakura.

Ellas como sus amigas, le habían llevado a las tiendas para comprarle ropa a la pequeña Hitomi de solo cuatro años.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Por obra del Zetsu Escarlata, Naruto se enteró de que tenía una hija y que ya todos sabían que él estaba vivo.

También se enteró de que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha y había sido indultado por el Consejo.

—_Eso explica… por qué esa serpiente de Kabuto se ocultó tan bien_—dijo Naruto en voz baja—Es hora de volver a Konoha.

Zetsu Escarlata, también le había dicho que la Alianza sabía que él estaba vivo en algún lugar. Que, mediante una autopsia se descubrió que el cadáver no era el suyo. Puesto que sus canales de chacra podían tener casi cincuenta veces más Chacra. Pero Zetsu no pudo copiarlo.

Al lado de Naruto, apareció una mujer pelirroja, de ojos azules, vestida con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Esa mujer era Ritsuko (Kyubi)

— ¿Volverás a Konoha Naruto-Kun? —pregunto la reina demoniaca a su marido y rey. El joven asintió.

—Si—dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su esposa.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino se encontraba entrenando con su hija Hitomi en el patio de la mansión Yamanaka. Junto a ellas se encontraba Kakashi.

Hitomi concentro Chacra en la palma de su mano y luego la hiso girar, añadiendo chacra con su otra mano consiguiendo crear un…

—Rasengan—exclamo la pequeña rubia.

—Bien hecho cariño… ahora concentra tu Chacra elemental en el Rasengan—dijo Ino sonriéndole a su niña.

—Si mami—dijo la pequeña mientras se concentraba. Comenzaron a aparecer rayos en el Rasengan.

— ¡¿Hitomi es de elemento Raiton?! —pregunto Kakashi sorprendido. Pensando en que podría emendar sus errores al haber abandonado al hijo de su Sensei; si entrenaba a la nieta de su Sensei.

—Bueno… Kakashi-Sensei—dijo una voz detrás del peli plata, era un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos negros—Al parecer podrás emendar tu error al haber abandonado a Naruto.

—Tienes razón… Sasuke—dijo Kakashi. Luego se escuchó una explosión en la Mansión del Hokage. Por lo cual los 3 Jounin y la pequeña salieron corriendo para ver qué había pasado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade y Shizune estaban llorando, no podían creerlo, se negaban a creerlo, tenía que ser un sueño.

Ante ellas… se encontraba un hombre.

Un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestido con una gabardina negra y un pantalón azul.

— ¡Naruto, estás vivo!—grito Shizune abrazando a su "hermano".

—Hola Shizune-Neechan—dijo Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo. De repente, la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage se abrió y una lluvia de: Kunais, Shurikens y Jutsus cayó encima del Uzumaki. Ninguno de sus amigos ex novatos. Se dio cuenta de que era él, hasta que ya era muy tarde y solo se escuchó un grito

—Dobe, hazte a un lado—dijo una voz conocida para el rubio que le hiso sonreír.

—Meiton: Kurai Kōto (Escudo Oscuro) —Un escudo negro repelió todos los ataques de los Jounin. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

—Los espero a todos en el centro de la aldea—dijo Tsunade alegre de ver a su hijo. Lógicamente no era de su agrado, el darle a su hijo una bienvenida con una lluvia de Shuriken, Kunai y Jutsus. Pero la forma en la cual repelió el ataque fue sorprendente.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Todos, ya más calmados. Se encontraban en un círculo de sillas en el parque central. Naruto tenía a Hitomi sobre sus rodillas y contaba lo ocurrido en los cinco años fuera de Konoha.

**Recuerdo** (Narra Naruto)

_Madara me ataco con un Jutsu Mokuton, yo lo ataque con un Rasengan, con el cual puse fin a su vida. Madara le ordeno a Zetsu salvarme. _

_Mientras que uno de ellos me curaba; otro reunía células de distintos Shinobis de la alianza y me los implantaban._

_Luego, cuando por fin recobre la conciencia, ellos me explicaron lo ocurrido y la última orden de Madara. El que me salvaran y me convirtieran en, según Madara: "El Shinobi más poderoso" _

_Le di vida a un nuevo tipo de Zetsu. El Zetsu Carmesí y lo envié a Konoha para que me dijera que estaba pasando aquí con ustedes, mientras que yo no podía moverme. _

_Zetsu puede proyectar lo que ve, como si fuera una película._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Otosan? —pregunto la pequeña Hitomi a su padre. El rubio sonrió y asintió.

Ante la vista de todos. Surgió un Zetsu Carmesí: Piel roja y cabello blanco. La pequeña Hitomi lanzo un grito, Zetsu sonrió.

—Perdóneme por haber asustado a la pequeña Hitomi, Naruto-Sama—dijo Zetsu Carmesí—Hemos encontrado al criminal de rango SS: Kabuto Yakushi. En la montaña cementerio.

—Entendido, Zetsu. Llama a los otros. Quiero que lo vigilen permanentemente, hasta que Tsunade-Okasan—esto sorprendió a Tsunade—Decida la estrategia a llevar a cabo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo nos pertenece: Hitomi Uzumaki**

**AVISO: Este capítulo lo subimos hoy. 20/02/14 Porque posiblemente, la semana que viene, tengamos parciales en la U.**

—Sí, Naruto-Sama—dijo Zetsu Carmesí mientras comenzaba a hundirse en la tierra, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

—Zetsu—dijo el rubio, deteniendo al ser, haciendo que el ser Carmesí le mirara fijamente—Dile a Zetsu Negro, que haga un trato con Kabuto: Que le diga, que le entregaremos los ojos de Obito. A cambio de la Espada Kusanagi.

—A la orden, Naruto-Sama—dijo el ser Carmesí, mientras terminaba de hundirse en la tierra.

—Papá—dijo Hitomi.

— ¡**Naruto-Kun!**—preguntaron al Unísono: Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Sakura y Lee.

—Dobe, ¿para qué quieres la Espada Kusanagi? —pregunto Sasuke, finalmente formulando la pregunta, para una respuesta que todos querían saber.

—Alguien está matando a los Feudales—se explicó finalmente el rubio—Primero fueron el Feudal de la Roca y luego el del Viento. Los gremios se están alistando para atacar a los países Shinobi. No me cabe la menor duda de que es obra de Kabuto. Zetsu no le entregara los ojos reales, le dará un Jutsu de sustitución. Sasuke, tú tienes tu espada Chokuto, yo tendré la Kusanagi. Podremos hacerles frente a los gremios y a Kabuto, en cuanto estalle la guerra.

—Naruto-Kun, tiene razón—dijo finalmente Tenten—Debemos de estar preparados para en cuanto la guerra inicie.

—En ese caso, iremos tras Kabuto—dijo Tsunade.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos abuelita? —pregunto inocentemente Hitomi, provocando que a Tsunade le apareciera una vena en la frente.

—Mandaremos dos equipos—dijo finalmente Naruto—El equipo dorado y el equipo negro; El equipo dorado: Ino será la Sensor, Hinata me ayudara con su Byakugan, Lee con su Taijutsu, Kakashi y yo seremos el Ninjutsu; Sasuke tu serás el líder del equipo Negro: Sai será tu Sensor, Sakura con su Taijutsu y Shino te ayudara en cuanto a las trampas.

— ¡Si Naruto! —los siete asintieron.

— ¿Y yo? — pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Hitomi, ocasionando que a todos les apareciera una sonrisa de ternura en sus rostros.

—Usted… señorita— dijo Naruto mirando a su hija, mientras que a la pequeña le salían estrellitas en sus ojos—se quedara con su abuela y su tía hasta que nosotros volvamos—dijo Naruto. Hitomi inflo sus mejillas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto se encontraba en su laboratorio, que tenía por tapadera y entrada, una mina abandonada. Debajo de dicha mina, estaba su laboratorio.

Salió un momento para buscar comida y de camino se encontró con Zetsu Negro.

—Es gusto encontrarlo en este lugar… Kabuto-Sama—dijo Zetsu.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Kabuto de forma grosera.

—Hacer un trato con usted—dijo Zetsu, mientras mostraba una mano con forma de rama y mostraba un frasco con los ojos de Obito—Yo le entregare el Sharingan y el Rinnegan de Obito Uchiha… a cambio de la Espada Kusanagi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sai había creado dos aves de tinta en los cuales ambos equipos se movían.

Ino, Hinata, Kakashi y Lee. Se movían con Naruto en un ave. Los tres miraban fijamente a Naruto, quien estaba en la cabeza del ave —_mirando con el Rinnegan combinado con los ojos de Sapo del modo Sanín_—Mientras que ellos hablaban.

—Naruto-Kun definitivamente será nuestro próximo Hokage—dijo Hinata—Es un gran estratega, seguramente daremos con Kabuto en poco tiempo. Seguramente lo detendremos.

—Es verdad, Hinata-Chan—dijo Lee sonriendo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en la otra ave. Una conversación parecida se llevaba en el equipo negro.

— ¿No les parece que Naruto ha cambiado bastante? —Pregunto Shino—Me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto le paso en estos años?

— ¿Desconfías del Dobe? —pregunto Sasuke listo para Abogar por su amigo—Es un Shinobi de Konoha… no hay razón para desconfiar del Dobe.

**:::::::::::::::::**

—Ino-chan ¿Cómo crees que este Hitomi-chan?

—Esta con Tsunade-Sama y Shizune. No le pasara nada mientras este con ellas—dijo Ino segura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto llego al lugar pactado, Zetsu apareció y le mostro el frasco.

Kabuto lanzo la espada Kusanagi. Zetsu lanzo los ojos.

Ambos tenían lo que querían.

Kabuto llego a su laboratorio. Saco unas botellas con químicos y un plato. Destapo una botella con un químico líquido de color dorado en el plato. Luego se puso unos guantes y tomo una pinza de lados curvos saco primero el Sharingan; experimentaría con él, aprendería de él, lo clonaría y lo implantaría a sus marionetas del Edo Tensei.

¡El mundo entero estaría a sus pies!

Despacio, muy despacio saco el Sharingan y lo puso en el líquido. Pero, cuando el ojo hiso contacto con el líquido dorado. El ojo comenzó a echar humo y se desvaneció ante sus ojos, dejando algo parecido a una rama blanca y humeante.

— ¿¡Que!? —exclamo al ver el ojo desaparecer. Miro el Rinnegan y lo vio también desvanecerse en el líquido— ¡NO! —Lo había engañado. ¡ZETSU LO HABIA ENGAÑADO! —Si no me dio el Sharingan entonces… ¿Cuál era su plan? —Kabuto escucho a alguien pronunciar un Jutsu.

—Jutsu posesión de sombra—dijo la voz desconocida. No era difícil imaginarlo. La alianza habían encontrado su base y ahora sus marionetas del Edo Tensei no podían moverse a causa de ese Jutsu. Que acababa de escuchar.

—Elemento tierra: Estilo pared de tierra—dijo otra voz. Seguramente sería Kakashi Hatake.

Kabuto pensó en escapar, pero escucho como sus enemigos se movían velozmente por su base.

Intento invocar más marionetas del Edo Tensei.

Pero se encontró con Zetsu Blanco, con quien comenzó a tener un enfrentamiento de Taijutsu.

¿Qué hacia Zetsu en ese lugar? ¿Estaba reteniéndolo mientras que llegaban los miembros de la alianza?

Mientras que pensaba en eso. Zetsu Blanco lo hiso perder el equilibrio y lo retuvo por la espalda, mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva

¿Qué esperaba Zetsu que pasara?

—Katon: Bola de fuego—exclamo una voz que reconoció como la de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Futton: Rasengan—exclamo otra voz, posiblemente la de Uzumaki Naruto.

Vio la llamarada dirigirse hacia él, mientras que Zetsu lo retenía por la espalda. Ese era el plan de Zetsu, retenerlo para que la llamarada lo golpeara.

¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué Zetsu estaba ayudando a la alianza?

La llamarada le dio de lleno, casi carbonizando todo su cuerpo, vio a Zetsu Blanco inyectándole su Chacra para que la alianza lo encontrara con vida.

El equipo 7 llego y Zetsu desapareció.

Lo tomaron preso y se lo llevaron atado, Sasuke y su equipo se encontraban muy cansados luego de la batalla contra los resurrectos, ahora despedazados.

De vuelta en Konoha, Kabuto fue encerrado en la prisión de Konoha, con miles de sellos inhibidores de Chacra por todo su carbonizado cuerpo.

**::::::::::::::::::**

La capitana Ambu Yugao Uzuki, apareció ante los Equipo 7, 9 y 10 quienes miraban al prisionero, jactándose de que la misión fue perfecta

—Perdonen la interrupción—dijo Yugao, mientras retiraba su máscara—El Consejo y el señor feudal del fuego, le necesita de inmediato en la mansión del Hokage, Naruto-Sama.

A Naruto le paso un escalofrió por la espalda y camino junto a Ino, hacia la mansión.

De camino se encontraron con Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi. Este último traía a Hitomi de la mano, quien estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate.

—Felicidades por la misión, jamás pensaríamos que fuera tan fácil—dijo Tsunade sonriendo—El Feudal desea hablarte de algo muy urgente, hijo.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ino, Hitomi, Tsunade y Shizune, entraron en la oficina de la Hokage, donde se encontraban los ancianos del consejo: Homura y Koharu, junto al Feudal del Fuego.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo en tu primera misión luego de la guerra, Uzumaki Naruto—dijo Koharu.

—Gracias, Koharu-San—dijo el rubio.

—Tu misión fue realizada en tiempo record. Derrotando al criminal y custodiándolo hacha la cárcel—dijo Homura, mientras tomaba aire antes de seguir hablando—Necesitamos pedirte algo—El rubio miro fijamente a la mujer frente a él— Luego de la guerra… nuestro número de Shinobis ha bajado radicalmente… Y Damiyo aquí presente. Nos ha pedido que demostremos que Konoha, es y seguirá siendo la más poderosa aldea Shinobi. De acuerdo a un informe que nos llegó, hace poco tiempo… Has alcanzado un nivel de Jutsus nunca antes imaginado. Necesitamos y te pedimos… que seas el Rokudaime Hokage.


	3. Hermano

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Hitomi Uzumaki y Daiki Uzumaki**

Naruto volteo a ver a su familia: Ino miraba a la nada, Hitomi asentía con la cabeza, Tsunade le sonreía y Shizune le decía que aceptara.

El rubio se dirigió a su prometida.

— ¿Qué hago, Ino-chan? —pregunto el rubio.

—Anda mi amor, acepta… ya sabrás como dividir tu tiempo entre ser Padre y Hokage—dijo la rubia besando los labios de su prometido. El rubio se giró de nuevo hacia el consejo y el feudal.

—Muy bien, acepto, yo seré el Rokudaime Hokage—dijo Naruto.

—Chicos—dijo Hitomi mirando la puerta, pero no pasó nada— ¡Chicos, ahora! —No pasó nada y la pequeña parecía molestarse por algo— ¡HEY ANCIANOS!— En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, revelando a todos los demás héroes de guerra y ex novatos.

— ¡NO SOMOS ANCIANOS! —dijeron los amigos de Naruto e Ino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para celebrar la llegada del Rokudaime Hokage. Chouji invito a todos los Novatos a un asado en su casa.

Naruto lógicamente llego con Ino y la pequeña Hitomi.

Sasuke llego con Karin.

Neji con Tenten.

Lee con Sakura.

Shikamaru con Hinata.

Shino y Kiba fueron solo para comer y estar con sus amigos.

—Es un gran asenso ¿Verdad Hokage-Dobe? —pregunto Sasuke sonriéndole, al rubio. Intentando una conexión con su viejo compañero de equipo.

—Es verdad—dijo secamente el nuevo Hokage, mientras se llevaba el vaso de Sake a los labios.

—Ho no, eso sí que no—dijo Shizune apareciendo y quitándole el vaso al rubio, para después incriminarle de la forma más fraternal posible—¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON QUE OKASAN FUERA UNA HOKAGE ALCOHOLICA COMO PARA AHORA TAMBIEN TENER UN OTOTO BEBIENDO CADA 5 MINUTOS! —Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos, para luego estallar en risas. Pero Naruto solo sonrió reprimiendo su risa.

—No beberé cada 5 minutos, Neechan—dijo el rubio sonriendo, mientras le quitaba la botella de Sake a su hermana y bebía moderadamente—Sabes que el Sake me sienta fatal.

Todos siguieron comiendo, hablando, _bebiendo_. Al final las parejas se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Fecha: 7 de Febrero

Situación de Konoha: Primer día de Naruto como Rokudaime Hokage.

Situación de la familia Uzumaki / Yamanaka:

Naruto se encuentra en su cama, a su lado se encuentra Ino.

—Amor—dice Ino melodiosamente, mientras acaricia el cabello del rubio, para despertarlo—Naruto-Kun—la rubia mueve a su novio. El rubio despierta más o menos—Ya tienes que irte, hoy será tu primer día.

—Ya voy—dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a levantarse y pasándose los brazos por encima de la cabeza desperezándose.

Mientras que el rubio se bañaba; Ino fue a ver como estaba su pequeña Hitomi. La encontró en el primer piso, ya sentada en la mesa.

Hitomi vestía: Una camisa blanca y una falda negra. Su cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

—Buenos días Okasan—saludo la niña, la rubia mayor acaricio el cabello de su hija.

—Hola amor, recuerda que a las diez, tienes que estar en la oficina de tu Otosan—dijo Ino, la pequeña asintió con la cabeza— ¿Qué quieres desayunar, amor?

—Chuleta de cerdo—dijo Hitomi.

—De acuerdo—dijo Ino, mientras se metía en la cocina.

—Okasan, Otosan ya bajo—dijo Hitomi.

Naruto vestía una camisa negra, un pantalón azul y una chaqueta blanca que en la espalda decía **"Hokage"**

Naruto se fue a la oficina, de camino, Ritsuko comenzó a hablarle.

—_Naruto-Kun ¿No crees que capturar a Kabuto fue muy fácil?_ —pregunto la Kitsune a lo cual Naruto asintió—_Algo no está bien, Naruto-Kun… capturar a ese canoso no debió de haber sido algo así de simple, algo trama._

—_En eso pensaba, pero en ese instante no podía decirlo en voz alta_—dijo Naruto. Ritsuko desapareció—_Creo que por algún motivo deseaba infiltrarse en la aldea._

—_Tú mismo le pusiste el sello del Cuervo cuando nadie te veía, si él pudiera seguir vivo, ese sello le impedirá moverse más de seis pasos—_dijo Ritsuko.

Al llegar, se encontró con: Tsunade, Shizune y los consejeros.

—Buenos días, Naruto-Sama—corearon los presentes.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo Naruto.

—Bueno, Naruto-Sama—dijo Shizune parándose al lado de su hermano—primero: tendrás que darle una misión al equipo de Ebisu, luego al equipo de Kurenai.

—Entendido—dijo el rubio—Shizune-Nee ¿Sería posible que me consigas una taza de Café con leche?

—Por supuesto, Naruto-Sama—dijo Shizune, mientras salía de la oficina feliz de ver como su "hermano" cumplió al fin su más preciado sueño.

Minutos después, Naruto bebía una taza de café, el equipo de Ebisu paso por las puertas.

— ¡Volviste Jefe! —dijo Konohamaru feliz, pero luego recobro la compostura.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo Naruto, mientras le entregaba a Ebisu una carpeta con su misión—Su misión del día de hoy, será: Ir a Kiri, puesto que desde la muerte de su Feudal, sus movimientos son muy extraños… deben de averiguar que está ocurriendo y que ha pasado con el criminal Sao Shimura; solo deben de recolectar información, hacer un reporte y volver a la aldea ¿Entendido?

—Si lord Hokage—dijeron mientras desaparecían.

Minutos después, entro en equipo de Kurenai por la puerta:

El hijo de Neji y Tenten: Kaito

El hijo de Sasuke y Hinata: Itachi

Y finalmente su hija: Hitomi

—Hola Otosan—dijo Hitomi.

—Hola hija—dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la misión de un cajón de su escritorio y se lo entregaba a Kurenai.

**:::::::::::::::**

Naruto llego a su casa, muerto del cansancio. Saludo a su esposa, a su hija y se fue a dormir.

Ino decidió ver que haría Naruto, así que ingreso a su mente.

Naruto apareció en un paisaje nevado, con un castillo al fondo. Camino hasta el castillo y se encontró con Ritsuko: cabello rojo, ojos rojos y tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Ritsuko acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, quien permanecía dormido sobre su regazo: cabello rojo, ojos azules y vestía una camiseta negra y un pantalón blanco.

—Naruto-Kun—le saludo Ritsuko con un tono de tristeza, mientras que algunas lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de la reina del Makai—está empeorando… Daiki está empeorando. Temo que… solo le queden algunos meses de vida—Naruto no dijo nada, solo apretó sus puños, su hijo estaba muriendo y no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

Ino entendió lo que ocurría, era por eso que Naruto se comportaba tan frio desde su regreso a Konoha.

Ino y Ritsuko se llevaban bien, cuando la rubia se convirtió en la novia del rubio.

Y el hermano mayor de su pequeña Hitomi estaba muriendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente Ino hablo con Naruto

—Naruto-Kun—dijo la rubia.

— ¿Si mi amor? —pregunto el rubio mirando a su esposa.

—Quiero…—la rubia se sonrojo—Quiero pedirte que le demos un hermanito a Hitomi y quiero que por favor, selles a Daiki en él. No deseo que Daiki muera y tampoco que Ritsuko sufra.

— ¿Quieres que tengamos un hijo para salvar a Daiki? —pregunto el rubio neutral. Sabía que Ino deseaba salvar a Daiki, pero no sabía si ese sería el mejor método.

—Quiero—sentencio la rubia— Que Daiki se salve y que Hitomi tenga otro hermanito.

Naruto le dio el beneficio de la duda a su esposa y se fue a trabajar. Al finalizar el día, Naruto e Ino bebieron bastante e hicieron el amor.

Daiki se transformó en el alma de su hermano menor, quien fue llamado con ese mismo nombre, por elección de Ino.

**7** años después

Naruto le pidió a Kurenai que le permitiera a su hijo Daiki, formar parte del Equipo **7**, la mujer acepto alegre de tener otro integrante en su equipo: Hitomi, Kaito, Itachi II y Daiki.

Daiki era un experto en los temas Shinobi. Era un gran estratega para ser tan joven.

—Por favor Otosan—corearon Hitomi y Daiki al mismo tiempo, intentando que su padre les diera una misión rango B.

— ¿Una de rango C, estaría bien? —pregunto el Hokage.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO LORD HOKAGE! —Corearon los **4** chicos


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los únicos que nos pertenecen son: Hitomi y Daiki**

Luego de una misión exitosa (Que para Daiki fue molesta por lo fácil que resulto)

Los hermanos volvieron a la mansión Namikaze, donde su madre los esperaba. Ambos chicos la abrazaron y los 3 comenzaron a cenar, mientras que esperaban a que llegara Naruto.

—Okasan—le llamo Daiki, para luego preguntarle— ¿Sabes a qué hora ira a llegar Otosan?

—La verdad… no sé a qué horas ira a llegar. Me dijo que hoy tendría que trabajar hasta tarde—dijo Ino a Daiki.

—Entonces que trabaje desde la casa—dijo Hitomi un poco molesta por el hecho de que casi no podía pasar tiempo con su padre.

**:::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina, recordando aquello que vio mientras que estuvo "muerto" durante 4 años, ni siquiera después de algún tiempo tras la 4° Guerra, podía olvidarlo.

**Recuerdo**

—_Naruto-Sama—_dijo Zetsu Blanco—_Hace algunos años, Madara-Sama me envió a recorrer un templo, con sellos del Clan Uzumaki. Obviamente yo no pude entrar._

_Naruto fue guiado por Zetsu hasta el templo. Al entrar, vio miles de nombres en las paredes. Los nombres se iluminaron y le hablaron literalmente. Le contaron sobre la caída de Uzushiogakure. Naruto sintió todo lo que su Clan sintió y jamás lo olvidaría._

_Pudo verlo, literalmente, pudo ver como las naciones se unieron en contra de su clan hasta volverlo cenizas. Los Shinobis atrapados en la cueva le hablaron y le dijeron los nombres de los implicados. Naruto juro que los vengaría. 3 de los Shinobis y 3 de las Kunoichis atrapados y atrapadas en esa cueva, se sellaron en Naruto y día a día, mientras que no podía estar en forma, entreno con ellos y entreno las habilidades entregadas por Zetsu. _

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Hebi—dijo Naruto. Un Ambu con mascara de serpiente apareció—Estos son los nombres de tus próximos objetivos.

—A la orden… Naruto-Sama—dijo el Ambu.

Naruto se quedó solo en la oficina. Hasta que minutos después, entraron por la puerta 3 Jounin de Konoha: Kakashi, Sasuke y Hiashi.

—Hokage-Sama—dijo Kakashi— ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

—Esta—dijo Naruto entrenándole el pergamino a Kakashi—Desde hace algunos días, Iwa se ha estado moviendo más de lo normal, sospechamos que planean atacar Kumo, para desatar otra guerra. Tendrán que descubrir si ese es realmente su plan.

— ¿Y de ser así? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Tendrán que masacrar a todos los Shinobis de Iwa sin levantar sospechas—dijo Naruto entre frio y aburrido—Esas son sus órdenes… vayan—El equipo desapareció.

**:::::::::::::**

Sasuke, Kakashi y Hiashi, se movilizaban por Iwa con tan de detenerlos, antes de que desataran otra guerra.

Al hallar el campamento, se vieron rodeados por enemigos, que atacaron a Hiashi y Kakashi.

Sasuke pudo matar a varios y todos portaban mascaras de Raíz. Pero eso era imposible, él había acabado con Danzo, Raíz ya no debería de existir.

Los enemigos los superaban en número, eran demasiados para ellos, podían luchar todo el día pero sus enemigos jamás se rendirían.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —exclamo Sasuke.

—Deberían salir de aquí—dijo la voz de un adulto mayor, a sus espaldas, se encontraban 7 Ambus de la legión del Hokage.

—**Tamashī no hakai (Destrucción del Alma) —**los 8 Shinobis realizaron el mismo Jutsu y pusieron sus manos en el suelo, creando un Pentagrama alrededor de los Ninjas de Raíz. Todos fueron electrocutados y cayeron muertos.

Desde muy atrás de los Ambus, salió el Rokudaime Hokage con fuego en sus ojos, paso haciendo a un lado violentamente a sus Shinobis, miro a los Shinobis de Iwa. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron lila con un patrón de ondas

—Camino Deva—su rostro y ropas cambiaron, volvió a mirar a los Shinobis de Iwa y exclamo—Shinra Tensei—Todos los Shinobis cayeron solo con esas 2 palabras—Volvamos a Konoha… Kamui—el Hokage desapareció dejándose absorber por el torbellino.

**Konoha **

— ¡Oye Dobekage! —Dijo Sasuke entrando violentamente en la oficina de su amigo, mientras que lo tomaba por su camiseta— ¿¡Para que rayos nos diste esa misión si tú mismo hiciste el trabajo!? —Sasuke escucho claramente como miles de arcos se tensaban a sus espaldas. Luego, escucho la puerta abrirse. El Hokage (que seguía fresco como lechuga) miro por encima del hombro de su captor y vio a Sakura, Kakashi y Sai. El Hokage tomo el brazo derecho del Uchiha y lo doblo violentamente hacia afuera, provocándole un gran dolor al Jounin.

—Fui…—comenzó a decir el Hokage— porque no pensé que fueran detenidos por un grupo de Ambus de Raíz; pensé que su misión seria solo de espionaje—luego soltó al Uchiha. Y volvió a sentarse en su puesto—Sasuke… deseo que le enseñes el Chidory Nagashi a mi hija Hitomi.

—A la orden—dijo el Uchiha sonriendo y luego saliendo adolorido de la oficina del Hokage.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes? —preguntó el Hokage. Los 3 se disculparon y salieron de la oficina.

Naruto siguió rellenando informes y minutos después la puerta se abrió. Revelando a la esposa del Hokage y a sus hijos.

—Amor—dijo Ino, acercándose a su marido y poniendo una mano en su hombro—Te ves cansado ¿Por qué no vienes a casa y descansas un rato?

—De acuerdo, Ino-Chan—dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, estiraba sus piernas y salían hacia la Mansión Namikaze.


End file.
